As illustrated in FIG. 1, an armored vehicle 1 may comprise a cabin 12 for housing the crew and equipment of the vehicle, and a chassis 14, which supports the cabin and other parts of the vehicle. Within the cabin is a rib 16 which extends along the width of the vehicle 1. A floor 2 of the cabin is attached to the upper part of the rib 16, and the chassis 14 is attached to downwardly projecting teeth 18 thereof which project through openings (not illustrated) in the bottom of the chassis.